


The Year Everything Changed

by hardtimes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Punk AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardtimes/pseuds/hardtimes
Summary: Seventeen year old Mark Fischbach is in a foreign exchange program, and is spending a year in Ireland. New school, new kids to deal with, and most importantly; a place where he is all by himself. Then, Sean McLoughlin, a sixteen year old going through a try hard punk phase gets involved in Mark's life. Then, piece by piece, a whole new Mark Fischbach begins to unravel himself.





	1. New Country, New Problems

Mark was a foreign exchange student, in the middle of Ireland with no help from his parents. He was staying with the Matthew's the entire time he was in the small community of Athlone. Now, it was obvious, without a shadow of a doubt that Mark was scared shitless of being in a new country without guidance. But, that wasn't going to stop him from at least _trying_ to make friends. The key word being trying.

  
He woke up, on his first day of school, and took in a breath. He had to remember that he wasn't going to an American high school, but an Irish secondary school. The school system being different in comparison to America's. He changed his clothes and tidied his hair up before putting in his contacts. He had a small feeling this entire first day was going to be a bit difficult, but he hoped the students in this country weren't as racist as in America.

  
He was half Korean and half German, his family roots coming from this side of the world. But, he was born on a military base in Hawaii, making him an American citizen. He made sure he had everything he needed in his backpack before grabbing it and walking downstairs. He greeted his hosts and gently put his lunch in his bag before grabbing a bit of breakfast and going outside. Lucky for him, Ireland had public transportation to school like America so he wasn't stuck walking in the rain.

  
It was always hazy or raining in the island country. Though, he didn't mind it. It was nice in his opinion. Very aesthetically pleasing to him. He had his hosts sign the slip to be able to ride the bus the rest of the year and gave it to the bus driver after greeting him, before sitting down in the front. He sat until the next stop before sitting somewhere in the middle of the bus, as if not to piss anyone off, since he didn't know who sat where on this bus.

  
He was so used to sitting alone on the bus ride to school that he almost didn't notice the green haired kid sit down next to him after a couple stops. He turned and looked the kid over almost immediately.

  
He had black gauges stretching out his ear lobes, dyed green hair and really thick eyebrows that seemed to have minds of their own. He was wearing a Radiohead tour tee, with cool studded bracelets on his wrists. He wore black ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. It was obvious he was going through some sort of punk phase, because the kid was trying way too hard to seem badass. But, Mark admired the kid's effort nonetheless. He smiled, before looking out the window again.

  
A few short minutes passed before he heard an Irish accent from beside him.

  
"You're the foreign exchange student, aren't you?" The punk kid asked. "You're too tan to be from these parts."  
Mark chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah. I'm American." He replied. "Name's Mark. What's yours?" He asked, looking back over at the other, making eye contact with him.  
"Sean. Nice to meet you, Mark." He replied, a small smile making its way onto his face.  
"So. You going through a punk phase?" Mark asked, curious as to how he would answer him.  
"Yeah. But, I kinda like it. Suits me." Sean replied simply. "You going through a gym goer phase?" He asked Mark, an eyebrow raised.  
"I prefer more hipster surfer phase." Mark replied with a small laugh. "But, I do go to the gym a lot." He lifted his shirt a bit, showing off a six pack.  
"Jesus. Those are real? Thought you lived in Hollywood for a second there."  
"Nah. I live in Cincinnati, Ohio. But, thanks for the compliment, I guess." Mark replied with a chuckle. He thought for a moment. "Have you ever thought about modeling for Hot Topic?"  
Sean laughed softly. "I look like I shop there, don't I? I do sometimes, if I must admit it. But nah. They wouldn't be a fan of the eyebrows I was blessed with."  
"Pfft. They'd Photoshop them into something beautiful, trust me. You should give it a go." Mark insisted with a small smile.

When the bus pulled up at the school, Mark and Sean got off the bus together. Sean showed Mark to the office and waited outside for him to return with his schedule and student ID number. Then, Sean showed him around, giving him a lay of the land. Showed him where his locker was, which oddly enough, was right next to Sean's. The other coincidence being that they shared all their classes together as well. 

Mark suddenly felt not so afraid of all of these new things, since Sean was around to make sure he didn't completely fuck up everything his first day. It was a relief and a weight off his shoulders. Sean took him to the library and helped him get all his textbooks and then took him to the guidance office to get his official school ID, his picture from his other school being transferred over and slapped onto their school ID. So, he got lucky and didn't have to get his picture taken again. At least he wouldn't have to memorize his ID number now. He stuck the ID in his wallet so he wouldn't lose it; on top of his American driver's license. He wouldn't be needing that for a while.

When the ten minute bell rang, Mark had all of his stuff put in his locker and walked to class with Sean. They talked about how the Irish school system worked, and some of the similarities it had to the American system. Mark was thankful for Sean's assistance, or else he would be even more nervous and be completely hopeless. Another thing Mark liked about Sean; he wasn't making any racist remarks against him. That was great.

By the end of that first day, Mark had gotten Sean's cell phone number and all of the notes and things he'd missed. That was in fact, the worst part about coming a month into the school year. Is that you missed some things, but they were all of things you already knew and had to do anyways. Sean had made sure that Mark wasn't bullied. Everyone was a bit scared of the punk dressed boy. But Mark saw right through that shit. He'd seen enough of it back home and wasn't at all afraid. If anything, they were all worst back home, and wanted to tell them all to be in his shoes back home. They'd probably hate it.

Sean and Mark sat in the very back of the bus on the ride home, Mark finding out where Sean lived. He only lived a couple blocks from Mark, which would be an easy trip if he wanted to go see him outside of school. Sean became very interested in the American boy, asking Mark all sorts of questions about life back in Ohio. Mark, being just as interested in the Irish boy. It was like an easy fit, and by the end of the night, when Mark had to go to sleep, he felt like the two of them had already been friends for years. He was excited to know that he was over a year older than his new friend, and that he was going to be eighteen before him. Sean was sixteen and Mark had just turned seventeen a few months earlier. He knew that if Sean ever came to visit in America, he was gonna have to drive him everywhere, since Sean had no clue how to drive. They each learned fun facts about each other, and Sean found out what weird things Mark could do, sending chills down the Irish lad's spine.

Mark laid in bed that night, excited for what the next day's events would hold for him and Sean. He hoped that Sean didn't suck him into any mischief that his parents would find out about when he got home, because he knew he'd probably be grounded for life. But, he wouldn't mind getting into a little trouble like all teenagers do every now and then, knowing Sean seemed pretty dangerous. He wondered what secrets the green haired boy was hiding, and he was desperate to be apart of his life as much as possible.


	2. Another One.

Mark nearly jumped out of bed when he heard the sound of his alarm going off. Knowing he had already made a friend in the new environment pushed him into excitement. Normally, he wouldn’t be anywhere close to excited about school, but Sean made it different somehow. He desperately looked through his clothes, trying to find something less douchey to wear to school. Sadly, he had nothing but American douchey teen clothes to choose from. Maybe Sean would do him a favor and help him buy better clothes.

He had gotten up earlier that day so he could make sure he had everything in order before making his lunch and heading off to the bus. That, and Sean was already texting him, which was almost no surprise to him. He changed his clothes and made sure his bag was packed with all the necessary supplies before he brought everything downstairs with him. He made his lunch while he talked to Sean, finding it to be a great time consumer, keeping him on his toes.

After he packed his lunch, Mark made himself some cereal and ate, killing what remainder time he had left until he had to go wait outside for the bus. He put everything in the sink and walked outside to the bus, opening his umbrella.

‘Of course it’s raining today..’ Mark thought to himself, sighing softly.

He advised that Sean brought his umbrella outside as he waited for the bus to pick him up since it was raining, not knowing if he knew about the downpour outside yet or not. He had to hold in a laugh when his phone rang and Sean yelled before hanging up.

A moment passed before the bus pulled up to his house and Mark walked on quickly, closing his umbrella and putting it into his bag. He walked to the back of the bus at the next stop and giggled softly as he texted Sean, asking him if he had to change his clothes.

[ green boi ] ;; Of course I had to change my clothes! I got fucking wet!

He giggled quietly as Sean got onto the bus and sat down beside him after his stop. Sean shoved him against the window playfully, a bright smile on his face. Mark didn’t feel an ounce of guilt for laughing at the previously soaked boy.

Sean rolled his eyes but smiled still anyways. “So, Mark, would you like me to take you on a shopping trip later? Get ye some Irish boy clothes?”

Mark nodded. “Yes. I’d love to not look like a complete douche in comparison to you.”

Sean nodded agreeingly. “I don’t fucking blame you, man.”

Mark chuckled, looking out the window for a brief moment before looking back at the other. “Where do you normally go shopping? I want to go there.”

“Ah, my boy wants ta dress like me, eh? By Jaysus I’ll take ye ta the finest place I go ta.” Sean replied, his Irish slang coming out.

“Wonderful. We can walk there after school then take a bus home.” Mark responded, before seeing a new kid get on the bus. “I believe that’s another exchange student.”

Sean nodded. “Yeah. Wonder where he’s from.”

When the new kid on the bus began walking to the back of the bus, Sean waved him to the seat in front of where he was sitting with Mark. “New kid! Sit here!” He smiled happily.

He could’ve totally ignored Sean, but shrugged and sat in the seat in front of them anyways, a small nervous smile on his face. “H..H..Hello.” He greeted.

“Hello! I’m Sean! This here is another exchange student, Mark.” Sean greeted, gesturing to Mark once he mentioned him. “What’s your name?”

“Felix. Felix Kjellberg. ‘S nice to meet you.” He responded.

“Judging by your accent, you’re… Swedish, right?” asked Mark.

Felix nodded his head, a small smile on his face. “Yeah! You’re American?”

Mark nodded. “Yup. Born and raised. Don’t worry, you’re not the only kid who is unfamiliar with Ireland now.”

 

Mark was mentally jumping with excitement. There was another kid who was a foreign exchange student on his bus now. And they were both living in the same town and were going to the same school. Now he felt even less alone than he did with just Sean around. At least Felix was going to be in good hands now that he knew that he wasn’t the only foreigner in new territory without his parents.

“So, like, how does school work?” Felix asked after a brief moment of silence.

“Oh, Sean and I can show you. I just went through this yesterday. It’s a breeze, really.” Mark responded, smiling at Sean.

“Hell yeah. Then we can all hang together at lunch. Talk shit and get to know each other.” Sean added happily. “Can’t be friends if we don’t know each other and hang out.”

“Good point. Sounds like a plan.” Felix nodded in agreement to the plan. “Just, don’t start playing screamo music and we’ll be fine.”

“God no, man. I may listen to metal, but I refuse to listen to screamo.” Sean declared, chuckling like an idiot. “Screamo is too emo for me man.”

When they got to the school, Mark and Sean guided Felix around the school, basically repeating everything Mark had to do the previous day. Now all three of them were coincidentally put in the same classes, leading Sean to theorize random things that made no sense whatsoever. To Mark, it was pure luck; nothing more, nothing less.

  
  


When lunchtime came around, Mark went to the vending machines to get a drink and noticed a girl was talking to Felix and walked up to Sean curious as to who this girl was.

“Yo, who’s Felix’s girlfriend?” Mark whispered, a smile on his face.

“Her name’s Marzia. She’s an Italian foreign exchange student. Pretty cool, right? They kinda bumped into each other and now they’re talking each other’s ears off.” Sean replied, filling Mark in on what was happening while he was at the vending machines.

“Nice job, Felix. He’s a ladies man.” Mark replied, handing Sean his soda before opening his and taking a sip. “Think they’re gonna be a couple?”

Sean nodded. “Hell yeah. I bet by the end of the week, Felix and Marzia are going to be hot couple in this school.”

Mark nodded in agreement. “I think you’re right.” He responded, waving to them when they looked over at them. “They’re so gonna end up fucking by the end of the year.”

Sean laughed softly and nodded. “Definitely.” He looked around the school and smiled. “I’m surprised no one here has started hitting on you yet.”

“No one here is gonna hit on someone dressed like a pretentious douchebag.” Mark replied.

“Okay, touche.” Sean replied, nodding agreeingly. “Fair point. But, I can help you there.”

“Exactly why I want you to take me where you go shopping at. I need to be less American douche and more internationally relatable.”

Sean laughed happily. “Oh, that is the best thing I’ve heard all day. Jesus, thanks Mark, I needed that.” He smiled.

“No problem, dude.” Mark replied with a smile. 

 

After a few moments, Felix walked back over, a piece of paper in his hands. “Guess who got a girl’s number, motherfuckers?!”

“Ah shit man, he is a ladies man indeed.” Sean declared before giving him a high five.

“Nice job, man. So proud. From one foreigner to another, I am proud.” Mark high fived him happily. “Now I just gotta stop dressing douchey.”

“I’m glad I wasn’t the one who had to say it.” Felix said, nodding. “I’m glad you’ve brought yourself to that conclusion. Only the strong willed can do that.”

Mark chuckled. “Since when did life become a movie and a video game at once?”

“Since now, my friend. Since now.” Felix replied.

The bell rang and Mark groaned. “No… I don’t wanna.” He frowned and sighed. “Well, back to learning shit about shit.”

  
  


After the final bell rang, Mark, Sean and Felix began walking to a clothing store. Felix deciding to tag along and be an extra help to Mark. On the way, they stopped and got slushies and Mark bought a Polaroid camera and some film, deciding to take a few pictures with his two new pals.

Together, Sean and Felix helped Mark pick out a few new suitable outfits that we decent in price and not so douchey to look at. Mark was just happy to have not an exclusively douchey wardrobe anymore and some actually decent clothes to wear. Of course, he picked out some sweaters on his own that aren't douchey so that was a plus.

When he got home, he immediately put all of his clothes in his closet and did his homework, thanking God his teachers let him off the hook for the month’s worth of stuff he missed. He was so giving them each an apple before he left for the States. He almost didn’t go to bed on time, having a group call with Felix and Sean, discussing how life is in Sweden and America. But before he hung up his phone for the night, he promised to wear non-douchey clothes to school tomorrow and make himself look presentable.

He bided his friends goodnight and changed into some sleepwear before crawling into bed and turning off his bedroom light and going to sleep for the night, looking forward to a new day with his two new friends.


End file.
